Holding On and Letting Go
by Mrs.1DJessup
Summary: Rachel Weaver couldn't be more stressed out. When her boyfriend Ben's father, Tom Mason, returns to the Second Mass, she's thrilled. But dealing with the new Ben, an unexpected and shocking pregnancy AND the fear of what was to come, Rachel's ready to break down. *Sequel to Rachel Weaver*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is the Sequel to "Rachel Weaver" and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and idea's.**

**Prologue **

**(Rachel P.O.V.)**

Two and a half months.

That's how long I've known Ben Mason. And in those two and a half months, we fell in love. Finding Ben was the best thing to ever happen to me, beside's finding my dad and Shelly. Hal and Matt have become my brothers. Jimmy Boland, my new best friend, was my brother as well, he and my father having formed the deep father/son bond.

It's been three months since the Mason brothers had last seen their father, Tom Mason, and my heart broke for them. I knew what it was like to lose your father. But I had found mine, and it kill's me to see them heartbroken over loosing theirs. But if the Mason brother's are anything like their father, then there is no doubt in my mind that Tom Mason, is alive. And I can not wait to meet the man who walked onto an alien space ship, to save the one I loved.

The population of the Second Mass had lessened greatly, hundreds having died fighting and protecting others from skitters and mech's.

Ben had become a fighter not to long ago, and was now always partnered up with Jimmy. Thankfully, the two had quickly become friends, leaving the hostility towards each other in the past. When ever they would return from mission's, all three of us would hangout and laugh like we'd known each other since birth. And it felt like we had. Matt and Hal would sometimes join us.

Whenever I wasn't with the boy's, my dad, mom or Shelly, I would help Anne and Lourdes with patients. But I was usually given orders to relax and soon became the patient myself.

Because I, am pregnant.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well? Should I continue? Review?! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. I am so sorry about not uploading in forever again. My Aunt recently pasted away and it's been very hard on my family and I. **

**But here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original idea's and characters. :P **

**Chapter 1.**

**Rachel P.O.V.**

One week. It's been one week since I found out I was pregnant. One week since I told Ben I was pregnant. One week since everything changed.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_**I'm pregnant."**_

_**I can't even describe the look that come over his face as he turned white as a ghost. A mix of mostly shock and fear.**_

"_**Wh-what?" He stuttered.**_

"_**I'm pregnant Ben." I whispered again.**_

"_**N-no…..you can't…..it's not…..are you sure?" He asked.**_

"_**Yes Ben. I've been throwing up non stop and I've missed my period. Anne gave me a test and it was positive."**_

"_**Oh my god. Shit. Crap! FUCK!" He exclaimed, rubbing his hands over his face.**_

"_**Would you hush! I don't want anyone else to know!" I whispered/shouted.**_

"_**Sorry. I just…what are we going to do?" He sighed.**_

"_**I don't know." I looked down at my feet. I felt my eyes water and soon enough there were tears streaming down my face. Ben immediately noticed and pulled me into a tight hug.**_

"_**Please don't leave me." I sobbed.**_

"_**I will never leave you Rae. I love you so much and I will not leave you alone in this. We're in this together." He whispered into my ear. I sniffled and pulled back to look at him. He grabbed my face gently and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.**_

"_**I love you too. And I know it's insane and we are only 15, but I want to keep this baby." I told him, scared of his reaction.**_

"_**Are you sure? I want to as well, but what about the skitters? The war we live every day?"**_

"_**There is no way I'm killing an innocent life, my own child. I know it will be tough because of the skitters and because we're young, but I think we can do it. No, I know we can do it. And maybe this is gods way of saying that the human race is meant to go on. To survive. Young or not, I believe it's a miracle." **_

"_**Well said. So we are having a baby." He smiled. I smiled back, glad he didn't hate me and that he felt the same way.**_

"_**I want to wait a while before we tell people. Anne already knows obviously, but she promised not to tell anyone." I said. He nodded and kissed my nose.**_

_**FLASHBACK OVER.**_

Telling my dad was even more terrifying. He had turned red, then purple, then red again and launched for Ben. My mom, having taken it better, held him back and calmed him down. Of course she was upset, but she didn't go ape shit.

"_**I see no point in arguing over it. What's done is done and can't be taken back. What we really need to worry about now is making sure you and the baby stay healthy." **_She had said.

So after my dad and everyone had calmed down and relaxed some, we talked about it and then everything was normal again. Well, as normal as it can get, anyway. I know, I have the weirdest fucking parents ever, but I'm very thankful that they are supporting me and not abandoning me.

When Hal found out, he kicked Ben in the ankle and gave him a lecture, then nuggied him and congratulated us. I don't know, you tell me.

Matt and Shelly were extremely excited that they would be an Aunt and Uncle and said they would teach the baby to play tag, so that's good I guess.

Lourdes had found out through Anne and was shocked, but soon got over it and gave Ben and I huge hugs.

Maggie, who I had come to love as another sister, gave us both hugs and threatened to beat the crap out of Ben if he didn't help me or do what I wanted from now on.

Jimmy, who I had come to love as a brother, actually did beat the crap out of Ben. Well, not actually, but he had tackled him to the ground, screaming: _**"YOU GOT MY SISTER PREGNANT?!" **_Soon after though, Jimmy apologized and they made up, laughing like Jimmy hadn't just football

tackled Ben. Ah, good times.

And there you have it. That's how it all went down. And now the whole entire Second Mass knows I'm pregnant. Some of the people give me sympathetic, understanding looks and are super nice to me. And then there's the people who call me a slut. Meh.

I was laying down in the back of the med bus where I had fallen asleep earlier, when I heard a huge commotion outside. I could here people shouting for help and for Anne.

I had just sat up when Ben and Hal burst inside, dragging an unconscious man and laid him down. Matt came running inside shortly after. Anne immediately went to work on the wound on the mans stomach and Lourdes shooed the brothers outside. The blood from the wound was making me kind of nauseous, so I quickly exited the bus next.

"Ben?" I walked over to him. He looked horror stricken. I reached out to touch him and he flinched at first, before relaxing as he noticed it was me.

"Hey Rae." He mumbled. I looked to Hal for an explanation to why Ben was so upset. Hal leaned down and whispered everything that had happened. I let out a little gasp and wasted no time in pulling Ben into a bone crushing hug.

"It's not your fault Ben, you couldn't have known." I told him, kissing his jaw. I don't know why, but every time I kissed his jaw, he relaxed and calmed down. It worked a little this time, but he was still obviously upset. But who wouldn't be?

"I shot my own father." He whispered, almost unbelievingly. He then pulled away from me and bent over to throw up. I rubbed his back as he emptied his stomach and whispered soothing words to him.

"Come with me." I said when he was done, gently pulling him away towards my tent. He followed me but didn't say anything.

Once we reached my tent, I sat Ben down on my cot and pulled out an old duffle bag from underneath the cot. I dug through it until I found some napkins and a bottle of water. I popped the cap off of the bottle and dampened the napkins slightly, then reached up and started to wipe the sweat and dirt off of Ben's face.

He relaxed and dropped his shoulders from their tense position. I smiled as I finished cleaning his face off.

"Alright, now why don't you get out of those and change into something more comfortable?" I motioned to his dirty clothes.

"I only need a different shirt." He mumbled. I nodded and dug through a different part of the duffle bag. Once I found the two shirts I was looking for, I tossed them on the cot next to Ben and grabbed his hands, pulling him up.

"Raise your arms." I commanded gently. He raised an eyebrow at me. I gave him a look and he sighed, doing as I said. Once his arms were up, I lifted the dirty t-shirt off of him and tossed it on the ground.

"Now turn around." I said as he lowered his arms. He turned his back to me and I glanced down his back. The spikes looked much different. They were really just crusty spots now, and they almost seem to have…..melted.

I kissed Ben's shoulder blade before starting to massage around the now flattened spikes.

"You are so amazing." He sighed blissfully. I only smiled and continued to massage his back. After about 15 minutes of comfortable silence and massaging, Ben pulled away and turned to me with a small smile.

"Thank you." He kissed my nose.

"Anything for you." I gave him a quick hug and then grabbed the clean shirts off of the bed. I gave him a look and he chuckled, lifting his arms again. I slid the long sleeved shirt over first, followed by a grey t-shirt. He sat back down on the cot once the shirts were on and grabbed my hands, pulling me closer and kissing them.

"How are you?" He asked, resting his hands on my stomach.

"I'm fine Ben. You need to stop worrying so much." I told him, kissing his forehead. He just sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his forehead against my stomach instead.

"I can't believe I shot him." He sniffled. I heard him start to cry and ran my fingers through his hair.

"You didn't mean to Ben. It was dark and you thought it was a skitter. You did what anyone would have done. You are not at fault here. No one is to blame." I said soothingly.

"What if he's lost to much blood? What if the bullets to far in? What if he di….."

"Now you listen to me Benjamin." I cut him off. "He will not die. He was surviving for this long god knows where and with god knows what and he managed to find his way back to the Second Mass. From everything you, your brothers, Anne, my dad and everyone else has told me, he is a fighter. And if he is anything like you, than I have a feeling he'll be walking by tomorrow."

"You really are good at making me feel better." He looked up and smiled at me through his tears.

"I'm glad I can help. Now if you are feeling good enough, why don't you go sit with him for a while? I'm sure he would love to see you when he wakes up." I suggested.

"I think I will. Come with me?" He asked as he stood up, holding out his hand. I smiled and took it, interlocking our fingers.

"Of course I will."

Together, we walked back to the med bus and found Hal and Matt already there, sitting around Mr. Mason.

"Hey Rachel." Hal greeted. I nodded at him and smiled when Matt gave me a small wave. Ben sat down and I sat next to him.

"You guys mind if I wait with you?" I asked.

"Course not." Hal leaned back and Matt crawled into his lap. I noticed Ben's eyes water again, so I grabbed his hand and rested my head on his shoulder.

"He'll be just fine Ben. Just fine." I whispered, rubbing soothing circles on the back of his hand with my thumb. He only kissed my forehead and leaned his head against mine. Matt quickly fell asleep on Hal's lap and not to long after I was out like a light as well.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up to the sound of people talking. Slowly, my eyes opened and I found that Ben, Matt, Hal and Anne were standing around Mr. Mason, who was awake and talking.

I smiled at how happy everyone looked, and stood up, quietly making my way to the door…

"Oh, Rachel, your awake. Good." Anne noticed me. I silently cursed my crappy escape attempt and turned to them.

"Yeah, sorry. I was trying to be quiet and sneak away so I didn't intrude." I smiled sheepishly. Everyone chuckled and Ben motioned me over. I went over to him and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Dad, this is Rachel. My girlfriend." Ben smiled at me.

Mr. Mason grinned and held out his hand to me. "Hello Rachel, you can call me Tom."

"Pleasure to meet you sir." I shook his hand with a smile. "Your sons and Anne talk about you all the time."

"Hopefully all good things?" Tom chuckled.

I nodded. "Of course, and I want to thank you. My dad told me how you saved my dads ass when he visited our old house and was attached by mechs in Boston."

"Your dad?" He asked, confused.

"Oh, sorry. Daniel Weaver." I told him and his eyes widened.

"You're Captain Weaver's daughter?"

"Yes sir."

"I'll be damned. I probably should have know though, from everything he told me about you." He said.

"Hal here was actually on a scouting mission with my dad, Jimmy and Dai when we saw each other for the first time since the invasion started." I told him, then told him about finding Shelly, being shot my a mech, meeting Ben and everything afterwards. I left out that I was pregnant though.

"Wow, that's quite an adventure you had." Tom smiled again and everyone chuckled.

After a while of talking, everyone cleared out of the bus, leaving only Ben and I with Tom.

Ben nudged me when Tom wasn't looking and I gave him a confused look. He glanced down at my stomach, then at his dad, then back to me. I immediately understood and nodded. It was now or never.

"Hey, uh, dad?" Ben asked, grabbing my hand. I was shaking a little bit in nervousness. This is the first time Ben has seen his dad in three months and my first time ever meeting him, and we were about to tell him that I was pregnant. What a great first impression on my part.

"Yeah Ben?" Tom looked back over at us, then raised an eyebrow at our nervous expressions and shaking hands. "Something wrong?"

"We, uh, have to tell you something."

"What is it Ben? You two both look like your ready to pass out."

"Well you see sir, a while back Ben and I left the Second Mass for a little while, and we stayed in this abandoned house, and we started…"

"Rachel's pregnant." Ben blurted out, cutting my off. I whacked Ben on the back of his head. He winced and shot me an apologetic look. I sighed and looked back at Tom.

"Come again?" Tom asked, his once confused expression now one of total shock.

"I'm pregnant sir." I said, looking down.

"Dad, I know this is the last thing you ever want to hear, and I'm sorry we just dropped it on you after you've been gone for three months, but I didn't want to lie to you and then have had you found out through someone else. And I know Rachel and I are young, but we are keeping it. And even if there was someway to give it up for adoption, we wouldn't. And there is no way we would ever get an abortion. I don't want you to get mad, but I understand if you are." Ben said, squeezing my hand.

Tom sighed and I thought he would start screaming or something, but then he smiled at us.

"I'm not mad, just really shocked. I always thought that if I ever got news like this, it would be from Hal." He said, and we all chuckled. "I understand you guys. Ben, I expect you to take care of Rachel. Never leave her, no matter how hard it gets."

"I never would." Ben said, leaning over and kissing my cheek. I blushed and Tom smiled at me.

"Well, in that case, congratulations."

"Thank you sir. I'm really happy you don't hate me." I smiled.

"I wouldn't hate anyone for something like this. Sure it's not everyday you discover that your son and his girlfriend are expecting a baby at 15, but it was an accident. Accidents happen."

"I really appreciate that." I told him. I breathed out a sigh of relief that he was going to support us in this.

**Review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**OH MAH GAWD! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! :D I shall call you Squishies and you shall be my Squishies.**

**Finding Nemo, anyone? No, just me? K.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and idea's. If Falling Skies was mine, Jimmy, Rick and Dai would still be alive! :'(**

**Chapter 2.**

**Rachel P.O.V.**

"Come on Rachel, just swallow it." Anne tried to put the pill in my mouth.

I leaned away from her. "No. It's to big." I whined.

"I know it's big, but you need to take it."

Anne had been trying to get me to take this pill for the last ten minutes now. It was a prenatal vitamin. And it was fucking HUGE. There were still quite a few bottles or the prenatal vitamins left from the last woman who was pregnant.

"Can I have some water?"

"Of course." She grabbed a water bottle and handed it to me. I took the cap off and took the pill from her. I popped the pill into my mouth and gulped some water.

Anne smiled at me. "There you go!"

"Don't get so excited." I muttered, opening my mouth and holding the pill between my teeth for her to see. She groaned and face palmed herself.

"For the love of…..Lourdes!" She turned to her assistant.

"Yeah Anne?" Lourdes asked.

"Would you please go find Ben for me?" Anne asked, glancing at me. "Rachel wont take her pill."

Lourdes grinned at me in amusement. "Sure thing Anne." She then left the med bus.

"You're like a little kid taking medicine." Anne told me, amusement in her eyes. I shrugged, the pill still in between my teeth.

We waited and soon enough, Ben came through the med bus door, followed by Lourdes.

Ben smiled at us. "You asked for me?"

"Ah, yes. Your girlfriend here will not take her vitamin. I thought maybe you could convince her to take it." Anne explained, gesturing to me.

Ben gave me an amused look and walked over to me. I smiled at him, showing my teeth and the pill held in between them.

"Why wont you take your vitamin?" He asked, holding back laughter.

"Because, it's to big. And look," I grabbed the pill and held it in between my pointer finger and thumb. "It's been in my mouth forever now and it wont even fucking melt! It's like the fucker is plotting my death! The minute I go to swallow it, it will lodge in my throat and choke me to death!"

That did it. Ben, Anne and Lourdes cracked up, Ben snorting a few times as he laughed. I pouted at them, turning away.

"Aw, don't be like that Rae." Ben grabbed my chin, turning my face towards him. He was struggling not to laugh more. "It won't kill you."

"You don't know that." I crossed my arms, and pouted some more, like a child.

Ben sighed and kneeled in front of me, grabbing my hands. "I know it's a big pill, but the baby needs it Rae. We can't exactly by everything that would usually be needed during a pregnancy to keep the baby healthy, and these vitamins will help with keeping the baby healthy."

I sighed and squeezed his hands. "Can't you just shove it up my ass?"

And that set them off again. Ben turned red from laughing and Lourdes was leaning on Anne to keep up right as she laughed. I huffed and popped the pill back into my mouth, then threw my head back and gulped down half of the water bottle with the pill. I felt it slowly slid down my throat, and fought not to gag. Thankfully, the feeling went away when the pill was completely swallowed.

"So, was that so bad?" Ben asked, a grin on his face.

"Yes, yes it was. I would rather have had you shove it up my ass." I huffed dramatically, hopping off of the cot and making my way towards the door.

I heard Ben chuckling as he followed behind me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why do you have to go? Can't they send someone else?" I asked sadly as Ben got ready to swim across the river.

He sighed and turned around to look at me. "I have to be the one to go. I can make it across the river and get it done without taking to long or drawing to much attention."

I gave up and nodded, dropping my eyes back down to the book I was holding. A Harry Potter book. I heard him sigh again and then the cot dipped down as he sat next to me.

He grabbed the book out of my hands and set it aside, then grabbed my chin and made me look up at him.

"Why are you so against me going?" He asked, looking me in the eyes.

"Because I'm afraid you wont come back." I admitted.

"Don't be afraid." He pulled me to his chest. "I am going to be fine and I will come back to you."

"But what if something happens? What if you get caught…."

I was cut off by him pressing him lips to mine.

I felt myself relax and wrapped my around his neck. He grabbed my waist and leaned back, pulling me into his lap. I straddled him, one leg one each side of his, and ran my hand through his hair. I felt his hands slip inside my shirt and he ran them up and down my back.

I smirked as we pulled away to breath. His lips were red and swollen, and I'm sure mine were them same. I could see the lust in his eyes, and I gave him a seductive look, then glanced at the entrance to the tent. He smirked at me and gently lifted me off his lap. I let go off him as he got up and zipped the tent closed.

I knew no one would try to come in if it was closed, because I always told people I'm sleeping if it's closed.

Ben smirked some more as he walked back over to me, kicking his shoes off and slowly crawling onto the cot and up to me. He pressed his lips back to mine and gently pushed me backwards. Now laying down completely, I tangled my fingers in his hair again and opened my mouth, our tongues going to battle for dominance.

I pulled away, panting, and grabbed the bottom of his shirt. He let me yank it over his head and I threw it to the ground as he went to unbutton my jeans. I lifted my hips off the bed so he could pull them off. He pulled me into a sitting position on the cot and grabbed the hem of my shirt. I raised my arms up and he slid it off of me with ease.

I got onto my knees and crashed my lips to his, running my hands slowly down his chest until I reached his jeans. He moaned and I smirked, pulling away so I could see what I was doing. I quickly undid his jeans and yanked them down. He got off the cot and kicked them off. He grabbed my hands and pulled me up and off the cot and to him.

We shared a look and then smirked at each other. I grabbed the top of his boxers and slowly pulled them down, leaving him completely nude. He did the same to my underwear and then reached behind me and unhooked my bra. The strap slowly slid down my arms before it fell to the ground. I felt my cheeks heat up and he smiled sweetly at me.

"You are so beautiful." He told me. I blushed even harder as he pulled me to him. I tangled my finger in his hair as we kissed and he grabbed my waist.

"Jump." He whispered against my lips. I obeyed and jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He grabbed onto the back of my thighs to keep me up and walked us back over to the cot.

He gently, but playfully tossed me back onto the cot. I giggled as he crawled back over me. He hovered over me, both of his hands on either side of my head holding him up.

"You ready?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. Then, very gently, he pushed forward and entered me. I moaned at the feeling and he smirked down at me.

He was slow and sweet for a while, before it became to much and he thrusted harder and faster. We were both moaning and groaning. I hoped to god no one heard us.

"Oh god Ben!" I exclaimed, throwing my head back. He just grunted and grabbed my waist. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him backwards and onto his knees. He leaned back on his feet as I got onto his lap, then started bouncing. He grunted and grabbed my hips, helping to slam me down faster and harder.

Soon it all became to much and we moaned each others names as we toppled over the edge. I collapsed down onto him and he rested his forehead on my shoulder, both of us panting.

Once we calmed down, he lifted his head and smiled sweetly at me. I returned it and gave him a kiss on the lips, before getting off his lap and off the cot. I grabbed his clothes off the ground and tossed them to him, then slipped mine on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_I saw Ben walking through the woods, something following behind him._

_Suddenly, skitter appeared and lunged for Ben. Ben pulled out his knife and was able to stab the skitter to death, covering himself in skitter blood._

"BEN!" I screeched, jolting upright on my cot.

My mom and Shelly woke up and stared at me in worry.

"Rachel? Honey what's wrong?" Mom asked, getting up and making her way over to me. I was shaking as she pulled me into her side.

"B-Ben was I-In the wo-woods and-and-and…." I stuttered out, my eyes watering. Mom rocked me back and forth, running her hand through my hair and soothing me.

I had almost calmed down, when I had a sudden pain in my stomach.

"What the hell?" I asked myself, setting my hands over my stomach. "What is….AHHHHHHHHHH!"

I screamed as the pain suddenly intensified greatly and I bent over, clutching my stomach.

"Rachel?!" Mom's eyes went wide and she carefully laid me back down on the cot. "Shelly, go get Doctor Glass, NOW!"

Shelly wasted no time and ran out of the tent screaming for Anne. I felt nauseous seconds later and reached for the bucket that was left in here for me in case of morning sickness. Mom caught on and quickly handed it to me, and I threw up the contents of me stomach. Once I stopped, mom set the bucket on the ground and away from me. The pain in my stomach was still there and I started crying.

"What happened?!" Anne came running in, and gasped when she saw me. She was by my side in seconds.

"My stomach!" I cried, my mom grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

Anne had a look of pure panic on her face as she inspected me.

"Jesus, I can't find anything wrong." She mumbled, but I heard her.

"What's going on?" I heard Tom's voice and noticed he and Hal standing in the door way of the tent.

"I'm not sure. She's got an intense pain in her stomach, but everything that I've checking seems fine." Anne explained. I could see the worry that crossed Hal and Tom's faces from over here and through my tears.

"BEN!" I screeched as I sobbed. "I NEED BEN! GET BEN!"

"Hal, go find Ben." Tom whispered to Hal, who nodded and took off. How in the hell was I able to hear that from over here?

"We have to do something, now." Anne said, looking at Tom. "She needs to be moved to the med bus."

Tom nodded and walked over. Then, ever so gently, he slipped his arms underneath my knees and shoulders and lifted me up. Mom let go of my hand but followed close behind as we excited the tent.

All eyes were on me as Tom jogged to the med bus, me sobbing in his arms.

The second we got on the bus, Tom set me down on a cot and Lourdes jumped at our sudden appearance.

"What's the matter with her?!" She gasped, racing to Anne's side.

"I don't know! Everything should be alright, but she's got an intense pain in her stomach."

"Could it be a miscarriage?" My mom asked.

"I don't think so. Usually there would be blood." Anne answered, looking baffled.

"GOD! MAKE IT STOP!" I cried. I couldn't stand to loose this baby.

Just then I heard people talking outside.

"Where is she?!" It was Ben.

"You need to calm down Ben. She's in a lot of pain and you acting all crazy wont help!" Hal spoke next. I then heard Ben huff. How could I hear all of this when they were outside?!

Anne feeling my forehead snapped me out of my thoughts and I cried out from the pain.

"BEN!"

Everyone except for me jumped as the med bus doors were kicked open, Ben practically breaking through them. His eyes widened as he saw me and he was by my side before I could blink.

"It's ok Rae, I'm here." He sat down on the cot next to me and I leaned into his chest, my tears dripping onto his jacket. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed my forehead. Surprisingly, right after he kissed me, the pain started to stop.

"Oh my god, it's stopping." I said out loud, setting a hand on my stomach. Within seconds, the pain had disappeared completely.

Anne and the others look bewildered and I smiled with realization. Ben.

"It's you Ben." I grinned.

"What?" He asked, utterly confused.

"It's you. The minute you kissed my and held me, the pain started to stop." I told him and the others. Ben had a thoughtful look on his face, until his eyes widened.

"Oh my god." He whispered, resting his hand next to mine on my stomach. Then, a huge grin spread across his face.

"I can hear the baby."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Review?! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3.**

**Rachel P.O.V.**

"What?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"I can hear the baby. It's heart beat." Ben grinned. Everyone else's jaws were on the floor and I grinned myself.

"Amazing." Anne mumbled.

"I'll say. How is this possible?" My mom asked.

"The harness gave Ben unbelievable abilities." Anne said.

"The minute Ben touched me," I smiled. "the pain went away."

Tom gave Ben and I a thoughtful look. "The harness probably has to do with it. Ever since he was harnessed, he's gotten all of these abilities. His body and blood have obviously been altered, and it's most likely in the baby's genes. That's probably why the pain stopped when he touched you."

"Whoa." Hal whistled, leaning back against the counter.

I looked from Hal to Ben and bit my lip. "I uh, could hear you two talking while you were outside the bus." I said.

"How? We were a good twenty feet away." Hal told me, shock on his face.

I looked at Tom. "And I heard you whisper to Hal to go get Ben earlier."

Anne set her hand on my shoulder. "That might be because of the baby."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, it seems like the baby has Ben's abilities. Like Tom said, Ben's blood was altered, so the baby will most likely have his abilities. And since the baby is growing inside of you…"

"I'll have the abilities too." I finished, finally understanding.

"This means that your hormones will most likely be greater than those of a woman going through a normal pregnancy." Anne rubbed my arm.

"Great." Ben and I muttered at the same time.

"You alright now honey?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I feel totally fine now." I said truthfully.

"I want you to stay the rest of the night in the med bus, just to be safe." Anne told me.

"Sure." I nodded.

"Well, I'm going to head back to bed now Rachel. Goodnight." Mom leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight mom."

"We're going to take off too." Tom said, gesturing to himself and Hal. They both said goodnight and Hal ruffled my hair before they left.

Lourdes and Anne went to go do something else, probably check on other patients, leaving Ben and I alone.

"You sure you're alright?" Ben asked, moving a strand of hair out of my eyes.

I smiled. "I'm sure. I had a nightmare that you were being attacked by a skitter right before the pain started and I think the baby can sense when you're in danger. I think that's why the pain stopped when you touched me, because the baby could tell you weren't in danger anymore."

His eyes widened. "That's….wow."

"I know." I sighed. "The baby is growing faster than it should be if you can hear the heartbeat."

"It's because of the harness. Look what it did to me. The baby is obviously being affected."

"I've already gained a bunch of weight." I sighed again. "This is starting to sound a lot like Twilight."

He burst out laughing. "Yeah, I doubt the baby will eait it's way through your stomach though. And in case you haven't noticed, I'm not a vampire."

I smirked. "You would be the hottest, sexiest vampire ever."

* * *

"I swear to God, the next person who touches me is going to die."

It was a week later and I was in the med bus for another check up. I had gotten really bad mood swings already and my hormones were totally out of whack. And I'm only one month pregnant.

Everyone had been on my case about resting because of what happened. Plus, a week earlier, I was thrown backwards during the detonation of the bridge we were trying to cross. Pope had grabbed the detonator out of Jamil's hands and blew the bridge to hell before Tom made it across. Thankfully, he had met up with us a while later, unharmed. Anyway, Ben had a total spaz attack when I was knocked to the ground, but then again he freaks out every time I stub my toe.

Hal, who was nice enough to accompany me to my "appointment" since Ben was on patrol, backed away, hands up in surrender.

"Chill, I was just trying to help you down." He chuckled.

I sighed and hopped down from the cot. "Sorry, I've been cranky all day."

"I can see that."

Anne smiled in amusement. "That's it for now. Remember to take your vitamin in the morning Rachel."

"Okay, thanks Anne." I smiled at her. Waving, I excited the med bus, Hal on my heels.

I told Hal to go rest since he had patrol later and he obeyed happily. After he was out of my sight, I headed for my parents tent in search of my father.

He was inside, looking over a map. He looked up when I entered.

"Hey Rach." He greeted, looking back down at the map.

"Hi dad." I walked over to him and leaned on the table he kept in there. "I want you to put me on patrol."

His head snapped up, eyes narrowing. "Absolutely not."

I groaned. "Come on dad! I'm totally fine to go out on patrol! I've got nothing to do around here!"

"You help Anne and Lourdes out with patients."

"Sometimes. Most of the time Anne makes me rest."

"Good, you need rest." He told me.

"I've rested enough in the past week!" I crossed my arms over my chest. "Please dad, I swear I'm okay to do a patrol. Put me with Ben and Jimmy."

He sighed. "Rachel, I am not sending my pregnant daughter…"

"Dad, I'll be with Ben and Jimmy. Come on, you know they won't let anything happen." I put on my sad puppy dog face. "Please dad?"

He sighed again. "Alright, but I want Ben and Jimmy with you at all times! No splitting up for anything. And you can't be distracted. If you get the slightest bit tired or feel sick, I want you to come straight back."

"Yes sir, I promise." I grinned. He gave me a small smile.

"Good. You go on patrol with Ben and Jimmy tomorrow night."

"Thank you dad." I kissed his cheek and headed for the exit. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Rachel, love you."

"Love you too, dad."

* * *

"What in the hell are we doing all the way out here?" I asked as I followed Ben and Jimmy.

Ben and Jimmy had returned last night after saving Tom from Pope, who tried to force Tom to leave. Ben was not happy that I was coming with them tonight, but I just told him to suck it up and deal with it.

"We're patrolling, duh." Jimmy answered.

I glared at the back of his head. "Don't you "Duh" me, James Boland. We are way farther from the perimeter than we're supposed to be."

They shared a secretive look and Jimmy pulled something out of his pocket, loading it into his gun. My eyes widened when I realized what it was.

"You stole the Berserkers dragon breath?!" I shouted. "You do know they will _kill _you right?!"

"Not if they don't find out." Ben smirked.

I huffed. "Why do you guys need those anyway?"

Jimmy grinned. "You know, just in case we run into trouble and have to kill a few cockroaches."

A light bulb went on over my head and my eyes narrowed.

"Kill a few cockroaches?! You mean hunt skitters right?!" I was pissed now. "How fucking dumb are you two?!

Ben rolled his eyes. "Calm down Rae."

"Calm down?! You guys could get hurt or killed for God's sake! This is what you two were doing last night when you found Tom isn't it?! My dad is going to flip a cow when he finds out!"

Their eyes widened. "No! You can't tell him!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Please don't Rachel!" Jimmy begged.

I glanced in between the two of them. "Fine, I won't tell…."

They sighed in relief.

"…But only if you two give up skitter hunting and come back to the perimeter with me right now."

They groaned. "Come on Rachel!"

"If you guys seriously think I'm just going to go back to camp and pretend that you two aren't out here risking your lives hunting skitters, then you are sadly mistaken!" I ranted in anger.

"Calm down Rachel, that isn't good for the baby." Ben told me.

My eye twitched. "No Ben, what isn't good for the baby is skitter hunting! You know what, fuck this. I'm going back to camp, see you guys later." And with that, I turned on my heel and headed in the camps direction.

"Rachel wait!"

I heard them running after me and then they were right next to me.

"You shouldn't walk alone, it's dangerous." Jimmy said.

"But trying to take me skitter hunting isn't?" I snapped. That shut him up.

We walked for a while in silence because I was ignoring them and they didn't say anything to get my attention.

Suddenly there was a rustling from near bye bushes. We all froze and the guys immediately raised their guns. I had mine ready, but didn't raise it.

There was the rustling noise again and the boys walked over towards the bushes, ready to shoot.

That's when a skitter jumped out from the bushes behind me and knocked me to the ground.

I gasped and threw my hands out in front of me, keeping my stomach from impacting with the hard ground and sending a stinging feeling through my palms and up my arms.

"Rachel!" I heard Ben shout. The skitter rolled me over, forcing me onto my back. My head smacked against the ground and I felt something scrap against my cheek and then I felt it start to bleed. Two more skitters appeared and went after Ben and Jimmy. The skitter pinning me had a red eye and the right side of it's face seemed to be burned.

I could hear Ben and Jimmy shooting the other skitters in the background as I wrestled with the skitter pinning me. I couldn't break free of it though, no matter how hard I tried.

Suddenly, the skitter placed it's hand on my stomach and froze.

"Rachel!"

My head snapped over towards the boys. I saw that they had managed to kill the other skitters and now had their guns raised at the one pinning me.

The skitter made a weird noise, causing me to look back at it. I tried to remove it's hand from my stomach, my maternal instincts kicking in.

Ben charged the skitter and knocked it off of me. I immediately grabbed my stomach with both hands, protecting my baby. The skitter threw Ben to the ground and I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Jimmy tried to shoot the skitter, but the skitter knocked him to the ground too, landing next to me.

Ben went after the skitter again, only this time the skitter held a hand up and Ben froze, his spikes lighting up like a Christmas tree. The skitter held him in his trance for a few moments, before suddenly running off.

Ben dropped to his knees, a look of shock and confusion on his face. Jimmy got up and offered his hand to me. I ignored it and pulled myself up.

Rushing over to Ben, I knelt by his side. "Ben, are you alright?"

I may be pissed at him, but I'm still concerned about him.

"I'm fine." Concern was all over his face and he set his hand on my stomach. "Are you alright?"

The sharp pain in my stomach disappeared and I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Jimmy came over. "I think we should head back to camp now."

I rolled my eyes. I was pissed.

Ben pulled himself up and set a hand on my shoulder. "Rae.."

"Don't." I shrugged his hand off. "I want to go back to camp, now."

Ben sighed and nodded. We started walking back, he and Jimmy staying on either side of me, worry on their faces because I was still bleeding.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jimmy asked. I huffed at him and wiped at my cheek, staining my sleeve with blood.

"Rae, please talk to us." Ben begged.

"Did you guys have fun skitter hunting?!" I asked sarcastically, glaring at them. Their shoulders sagged and they looked at the ground. "That's what I thought."

Shaking my head, I crossed my arms and stomped on. Once the airport hanger came into view, I started for the med bus, Ben and Jimmy on my heels.

Unfortunately, my dad and Tom were near bye and spotted us before I could get to the bus.

"You guys are back already?" Dad asked as they walked up to us. His eyes widened when he saw the cut though. "What happened?!"

Ben and Jimmy went pale.

I sighed, trying to calm my anger. "We were attacked by skitters."

Ben and Jimmy's head's snapped towards me, shocked that I didn't rat them out. I looked away from them. It wasn't a total lie, we were attacked. But we wouldn't have been if we had just stuck to the God damn perimeter.

Tom glanced back and forth between the guys, suspicion in his eyes.

Dad's eyes narrowed slightly. "Alright. Rachel, I want you to go see Anne and get checked out."

I nodded and started for the med bus again. I was slightly worried about what he was going to say to the guys, but we did go against what he said. He would want to talk to me later, no doubt.

* * *

After Anne cleaned up my cut, she sent me back to my tent to get some rest. I didn't argue with her this time. I was still pissed about what had happened, and after all of the walking and wrestling with that skitter, my back was killing me.

Stepping into Ben and I's tent, I sighed and sat down on the cot, letting my hair out of it's ponytail. I ran a hand through it and let myself fall back onto the cot, staring up at the ceiling of the tent.

Not ten minutes later, I heard the tent flap being opened, Ben and Jimmy stepping inside.

"Rae…."

I didn't look at them, keeping my gaze on the ceiling. They sighed and I felt the cot dip down as Ben sat down next to me, Jimmy standing a few feet away.

Ben reached out and lightly touched my arm, causing me to huff.

"Come one Rachel, please look at us." Ben's voice was filled with desperation. I felt myself melting slightly and I glanced over at them.

"What?" I muttered.

"We're sorry Rachel, we really are." Jimmy spoke up, stepping closer.

"Yeah Rae, taking you out there, planning on skitter hunting, is the stupidest thing we've ever done."

I huffed, sitting up. "Damn right it is! You two could have been killed! I could have been killed! _Our baby _could have been killed! Just because you two wanted to hunt some skitters!"

They didn't say anything, guilt on their faces. I glared at them for a few seconds, before my gaze softened and I reached out to grab both of their hands.

"I know that after all of the horrible things these bastards have done, that you both want revenge. And I understand the feeling of wanting to hurt them, kill them just as they've hurt and killed us, but we can't just go off hunting skitters. We can't risk getting hurt or dying just so we can give them a taste of their own medicine, no matter how much we want to. And believe me, I want to. But we're needed here, alive. We have to fight so that someday we can have our world back. The Second Mass, these people need you two. _I _need you two, and so does this baby."

Ben and Jimmy listened to me carefully, Squeezing my hands. Against my will, my eyes started to water. Standing up, I pulled them both into a hug.

"You're right Rae." Ben whispered. Jimmy nodded.

"Promise me you guys won't hunt skitters again?" I sniffled.

"We promise." They chorused.

I squeezed them tighter. "Good."

After we pulled away, Jimmy yawned. "I'm pretty tired. I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Alright, goodnight."

He waved at us and headed to his tent, leaving us alone.

"Thanks for covering for us earlier, Rae. But we got busted anyway." Ben kissed my forehead.

"How did our dads react?"

"They got pissed, gave us lectures and told us if we ever did it again, they'd kill us."

"That's good, I guess." I chuckled.


End file.
